The existing igniter generally comprises a gun body which can be gripped and a barrel extending away from the upper part of the gun body. A gas-fired tank and a pneumatic valve unit and a piezolighter and an ignition trigger are arranged in the gun body. Liquefied flammable gas is contained in the gas-fired tank. One can press the ignition trigger during operation, thereafter the pneumatic valve opens, at the same time, the piezolighter produces electrical spark at the port of the igniter barrel by wire to fire the flammable gas transported to the port of the igniter barrel through a transfer pipe. If people pressed the ignition trigger continuously without unloosing it, a burning flame will continue at the port of the gun barrel. So it is very convenient to operate this ignitor. Since the barrel of the igniter extends outside and is away to the hand that griping the gun body. Compared with some ignition equipment such as matchstick and lighter etc., this igniter has remarkable security and flexibility, so it is favored by people. It can be used in many occasions such as firing a gas range in a kitchen and a needfire at picnic and the birthday candle at a soiree etc. However, because it is very easy to be operated and it is like a toy by the appearance and the function and the operating method, children are in favor of playing with it and can fire it by misplay easily that will bring potential danger.
Consequently, igniter with a safety unit was designed to solve the problem mentioned above. The original safety unit is a locking switch in essence. And it has two positions as “on” and “off”. When it is at “off” position, the ignition trigger is prevented from being pressed down. But many users forget to reset the ignition trigger to “off” position after igniting, so the locking switch has no function. So igniter with an improved safety unit was designed, and its safety switch has the performance of automatic return, that means when the igniter is not in use or after being used, the safety switch is at “off” position automatically, so the ignition trigger can't be pressed down from being impeded by the safety switch or associated parts. This kind of technical scheme is disposed in CN2,363,197U and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,126,437 and 6,135,762. But all the schemes have a same characteristic, that is, increasing an ignition preparing action or pressing down the safety switch or sliding the safety switch, and then one can press down the ignition trigger to fire the flammable gas. It is very easy for children to learn this, so its security is not perfect.